Many electronic apparatuses make use of embedded memory devices. Often, the embedded memory device includes non-volatile memory such as flash memory. An electronic apparatus that includes an embedded memory device (or is connected to a memory device) is often referred to as a host.
A memory device may connect to a host through an interface. A memory device may include a memory controller connected to one or more memory dies through an interface. An interface may transfer user data, commands, addresses, and other data between components. A physical interface may include a number of electrical conductors that transfer data as electrical signals. For example, electrical conductors may extend in parallel to form a bus. The physical arrangement of such conductors (e.g. pins, or lines), voltages, clock speeds, and other parameters may follow an agreed standard that provides compatibility between components.